Hang
by Thatswhatyouthink
Summary: Sad little song fic, with a somewhat happy ending.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Rowling OR Matchbox 20. Please don't hurt me . . .  
  
[A/N: This is something I have been thinking about for a long time. I have never written a song fic, but I suppose it will work. Let us hope so! Review!]  
  
Hang  
  
She grabs her magazines  
  
She packs her things and she goes  
  
She leaves the pictures hanging on the wall  
  
She burns all her notes  
  
And she knows  
  
She's been here too few years to feel this old  
  
  
  
Ginny packed all the stuff that she could into her trunk. She had it magically expanded to fit most everything she had in it. Through the tears she had gotten all her things together, and was ready to Apparate somewhere, but she had nowhere to go. She could go to Harry's, but she knew that he didn't want her there. "Neville!" she exclaimed, her voice cracking as it always did after or during a cry. Neville was her best friend, and he would let her stay for a couple of days till she got herself together. Together and over Draco Malfoy. A fresh assault of tears coursed down her face at just his name. He had told her he loved her, then left her. Just like that gone, and the whole time saying it was "for her own good". She would rather die than live without him, but her stubborness had won that argument. 'I will not die over something so trivial!' she told herself. She would live to get over him, she would live and be happy, and all she needed was time.  
  
  
  
He smokes his cigarette  
  
He stays outside 'til it's gone  
  
If anybody ever had a heart  
  
He wouldn't be alone  
  
He knows  
  
She's been here too few years to be gone  
  
  
  
Draco looked at the dying embers and was reminded of her hair. Ginny's hair, the bright red curls that he so loved to tangle his fingers in. He would never do that again, nor would he kiss her, or hold her tight when she was scared, or . . . The list was endless. He would never again be with her, and suffice it to say he was miserable. And she was in their room, THEIR room, packing her things. Although it all WAS for her own good, he couldn't make her see that with mere words. She would have to be shown, and by God! He didn't want to have to show her that. 'She knew what she was getting into,' he reasoned, 'she knew that one day I would follow in Lucius' footsteps or die trying to defy him.' He had chosen the latter, but had to deal with his girlfriend first. She would probably never see him alive again and if she was mad at him, or unattached, maybe it wouldn't hurt her so badly when he didn't come home one night. Maybe if he broke up with her she wouldn't grieve. Or perhaps she would just take it worse. Either way he had to do what he had to do, and this way, if he died, at least he had nothing to live for, right?  
  
  
  
And we always say  
  
It would be good to go away  
  
Someday  
  
But if there's nothing there to make things change  
  
If it's the same for you I'll just hang  
  
  
  
Ginny arrived at Neville's house in a matter of seconds. She knocked on the door and was greeted shortly. He ushered her in, and when she started crying again he asked what was wrong.  
  
"Draco . . . Me . . . We . . . It's over." Was all her sobbing would allow her to say. Once she calmed down she asked him, "I know it is a lot to ask, and I feel horrid for asking, but could I stay her for a few days, till I get myself together?"  
  
"Of course you can Gin! I would never turn you away when you need a place to stay!" he said and comforted her until it was quite late. He watched as she fell asleep on the couch. He could tell it wasn't a peaceful sleep, though. It was fitful and most likely full of dreams. Neville was right, but if only he knew that those dreams were.  
  
  
  
The trouble understand  
  
Is she got reasons  
  
He don't  
  
Funny how he couldn't see at all  
  
'Til she grabbed up her coat  
  
And she goes  
  
She's been here too few years  
  
To take it all in stride  
  
But still it's much too long  
  
To let hurt go (You let her go)  
  
  
  
'Malfoy, you are the stupidest man alive.' He thought to himself as he watched Ginny grab her things and Apparate away. It was in that split second, just before she disappeared that he saw their past and would-be- future flash before him. He saw their first date, first kiss, and the first night after she moved in. He also saw the wedding, the kids, and the rockers on the porch as they grew old. He saw the white picket fence of the house they would live in, and he saw the walk-in closets, everything. If he could only take it all back, everything he said, everything he had done, maybe if he could take back being born, then the whole thing wouldn't be a mess, and he wouldn't be so damn ready to die.  
  
  
  
And we always say  
  
It would be good to go away  
  
Someday  
  
But if there's nothing there to make things change  
  
If it's the same for you I'll just hang  
  
The same for you  
  
I'll always hang  
  
  
  
Draco Apparated to the Malfoy Manor at seven o'clock that night. He told his father he didn't want the Mark. His father tried to kill him, and very nearly succeeded. But, oh so fortunately, the torture Draco had gone through at the hands of his father had paid off. He was almost immune to the Cruciatus curse. And he knew full well how to fight the Imperius. But it all came down to who would kill who first. They circled around each other, sizing one another up. Lucius was older, but more experienced, and Draco had the advantage of youth. At the same time Draco pulled out a dagger and threw it straight at Lucius' heart and Lucius aimed a loud "Avada Kedavra" at his son.  
  
  
  
Well I always say  
  
It would be good to go away  
  
But if things don't turn out like we think  
  
And there's nothing there to ease this ache  
  
  
  
The next day, as Ginny was finishing packing up the stuff she had left, Draco dragged himself in through the door of the small apartment. He was bloody and bruised, but still alive. Ginny rushed to the front room to see who it was, and upon seeing Draco she cried. She cleaned him up and asked him what happened. When he told her that he had refused the Mark, and killed his father, he did the one thing that could truly break her heart. He cried. Suddenly she realized what he meant by "for your own good" and she made him look at her. The tears running down his perfect face just made it that much harder.  
  
"Draco, I love you, I always have, but I have to go."  
  
"What? But I risked my life for you! I was ready to die for you! I know I don't deserve you, I know I am not good enough for you, but please . . ." he was begging. A Malfoy begging was something she never thought she would witness.  
  
She smiled at him, "I just have to go pick up my stuff from Neville's place and bring it back here."  
  
He kissed her and dragged her on to the bed he was sitting on.  
  
"Not tonight."  
  
  
  
But if there's nothing there to make things change  
  
If it's the same for you I'll just hang 


End file.
